


have you ever even been in a normal snowball fight?

by markhyuckstea



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Agender Character, Cold, Cold Weather, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: ten is not used to the cold so naturally, johnny has to have a snowball fight with them





	have you ever even been in a normal snowball fight?

"youngho, i absolutely hate you," ten murmured for the seventh time in a row. "it's so cold, how are you even alive? you don't even have a scarf! you're going to get sick and die just like you deserve, you bitch," they bubbled in an exaggeratedly fake angry voice. "it's unfair, i look like i'm about to go somewhere radioactive with the way i'm dressed and i'm still cold but you haven't even closed your jacket. i'm not sleeping with you if you're going to start coughing and all of that jazz."

"ten, sweetheart, it's not even that cold," he answered the same way as he had all the other times, just in a different variation of it. "but it is true that heat rises up, so maybe you want to climb on my shoulders..." he innocently said while laughing as if he had told the funniest joke ever.

"it's negative degrees celsius, how is it not that cold?" ten almost yelled in shock and shivered. "i'm not even going to react to your cheap jokes about height, i'm better than that," they faked being offended. "the winters in thailand are like twenty degrees, _plus_ twenty degrees. CELSIUS. yet here we fucking have about negative four and i'm about to die of hypothermia. i thought we were in chicago, not antarctica."

"i mean, it's not _warm_ but it could be way colder," youngho shrugged, still having an adorable smile on his face. he took some snow in his bare hands and made a snowball, which he then presented to his datemate, "look! have you ever even been in a normal snowball fight?"

"no, and i never will be. drop it, please, your hands are going to be cold and i don't have any spare gloves as i didn't think that i would have to care for an overgrown child today," ten sighed. they were sure that youngho was just playing a mean trick on them and that he was actually incredibly cold and was just acting. it couldn't be possible that anyone was able to live in such cold, right?

"or i could not do that," youngho laughed and ran a bit further from ten, leaving them confused as to why the older had suddenly started running but then it hit them. literally. youngho threw the snowball at ten.

ten _froze_. they were confused as to what had happened - they weren't really used to spherical snow being thrown at them. they weren't really used to snow just in general. ten stood there, looking at the older boy who was laughing cutely and already making a new snowball and then bolted. ten ran behind a tree, so they would be protected by at least something.

there wasn't a lot of time left for the younger to think of an action plan, they could hear youngho's footsteps creeping up already. ten squatted down, quietly cursed to themselves and made a snowball. they had to get revenge on youngho.

ten was a very competitive person. now it wasn't just a fun game that the younger would play with their boyfriend - now it was equivalent of the winter olympic games and ten was ready to take gold. they cracked their knuckles for good measure and went on the attack first. the younger had two advantage points - they were a smaller target and the surprise that their attack would be so unsuspected.

ten came out from the safe cover of the tree and immediately threw a snowball at youngho who stopped dead in his tracks because of how sudden it was. but a few seconds afterwards, there was another snowball fired at ten, which missed. ten laughed about their boyfriend's misfortune and threw another snowball, now with a big smile on their face. the younger would never admit that they were having fun but their face said everything.

"come here, you tiny..." youngho stammered, "come here, you tiny person!" he laughed while trying to catch ten and making a snowball at the same time. this was one of ten's disadvantages - their legs were shorter so they couldn't run as fast as youngho.

the younger remembered reading a post about how to avoid big animals - they had to run in twists and turns, not straightly. bigger things couldn't turn as fast, so it was kind of ten's advantage now too.

ten threw another snowball at their boyfriend which got him right on his stomach. double win - youngho accidentally dropped his snowball. now with free hands, it was easier for him to run, though, he could see the ground properly. the older soon caught ten and held them, while putting snow behind their shirt. ten yelled loudly out of the shock and coldness and kicked youngho, which made their boyfriend to let them go. the younger immediately fled and made two new snowballs that they threw but missed.

youngho threw a few at ten too and only one of them actually hit the target while ten's attacks were more accurate. and there was one attack that marked the end of the game. ten threw the snowball so well that it made youngho trip so now the older was lying on the ground and laughing.

ten made their way to youngho to see their win in the white snow.

"you lose, bitch. plus you cheated and i'm so cold. i'm going to steal your hoodies at home," ten said and reached their arm out to help youngho get up. that really wasn't a smart move. of course. because in a second ten was lying on top of youngho. "idiot," ten said endearingly. "my idiot."

youngho wrapped his arms around ten and got them closer to them. he leaned up a bit and looked at ten's lips. the younger couldn't hold back and kissed their boyfriend. they both smiled into the kiss.

ten felt filled with warmth, even though it was cold and they thought they'd get frostbite, but youngho's kisses turned out being magically warm.


End file.
